(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for preparing electrophotographic elements and in particular to methods for preparing electrophotographic elements wherein co-crystalline complex photosensitive layers are subjected to more than two coating and drying steps so as to have an excellent photosensitivity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotographic elements comprising a conducting substrate and a photoconductive layer, superposed thereon, made of a co-crystalline complex consisting of a pyrylium dye and an electric insulating polymer have been proposed in patent specifications, for example, Belgian Pat. No. 705117, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,786; 3,542,544 and others. And, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,374 discloses a measure of overcoating a photosensitive layer with a pyrylium dye for the purpose of enhancing the sensitivity of said co-crystalline complex system electrophotographic element. However, there is a need for photoconductive elements of even higher electrophotographic speeds.